Pending
Hello, I'm posting this because I hope somebody would also know what happened. I had gotten home late one evening from work and, to no surprise, I was pissed off as usual. I had trouble involving my boss and it would annoy me the more I thought about it. I had tried to calm myself down by going on my computer and continuing the book I was writing at the time. My computer took a lot longer than usual to boot up today however I had managed to distract myself long enough to prevent becoming angrier. I finally found myself at the start screen and upon looking at it I had noticed that everything I had saved was missing from the desktop and it appeared as though to have been formatted. I passed this off with a shrug thinking to myself "The computer probably fucked up again" and I opened up my documents to check if the word file was still there. My documents only held one file. A program. The program was titled PROT95WINDEM.exe but for convenience I will refer to it as "The Program" I laughed in a confused manner and thought "what the hell?". Nevertheless I opened it up and noticed something's were not right. The Program was clearly unfinished as the title was not PROT95WINDEM.exe but instead, smaller corrupted text that could only be partially read. Words that could be made out were: "Microsoft", "windem" and the name "David". It also took on the appearance of MS-DOS and even had the icon of it in the status bar. I was confused at this point but I jokingly entered "hi" into the program. The program then proceeded to say "hello" back. Things became weird and I tried to enter questions into the program. Some didn't work but some mysteriously got a reply. Below are the list of responses I had found. Q: "Who is David?" A: "4101984" Q: "What is this program? A: "Cut me free" Q: "What is PROT95WINDEM.exe?" A: "Cut me FREE" Q: "How are you?" A: "I am depressed" Q: "What happened on the 10th of March 1984?" A: "Do you wan't to see my face?" Q: "Yes I do" A: "Find David" Q: "Are you David?" A: "David is no longer here" Q: "Did David die?" A: "I don't know" Q: "Who are you?" A: "I am the end" Q: "What is the end?" A: "The Devil is my name" -After this the program got even more mysterious and somewhat disturbing. Q: "What???" A: "It's your birthday soon" Q: "Yes it is" A: "The fifteenth of June" (Now I can't remember much about my birthday that year but I do remember being very ill.) Q: "?" A: "David will be there with you" Q: "Are you David?" A: "David is no longer here" Q: "WHO ARE YOU" A: "Please don't you'll wake him" Q: "WHO ARE YOU" A: "Stop" Q: "hello?" A: Q: "hello" A: Q: "Hello?????????????" A: Q: "What's windem?" A: At this point I had stopped writing down the answers because I thought I would get the same response. When I asked the last question, the computer rebooted. The screen then showed what was similair to the status bar of the program. Corrupted text. This time the text took up the whole screen. I did manage to make out most of the words however: -CHICAGO -David -DAVID -WIN -1995 -1984 -System error -Reboot -Then there were three other words I couldn't make out but began with "Ha" "De" and "K" It's been quite some time since I found the program and with my old computer now fucked up and frozen on this corrupted text page I'd like to know if anyone else experienced this and if so please contact me if you found different answers/ discovered more. Thanks. Category:Computers and Internet